If I Had Eyes
by xiiluvyuhhx
Summary: Harry Potter can't get over Ginny Weasley. Months after the battle, he is still mourning over lost friends, lost experiences, and lost loves. He has long given up hope to Ginny still loving him. How will she react once she realizes the truth? H/G fluff!


**I don't know about you, but I'm constantly looking for a good little romance story. It's hard to find with Harry Potter stuff, so I made one myself! Yay! I hope you like it, and... sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

"Harry."

He didn't move.

"Harry, look at me," Ginny pleaded quietly. "Look at me, please."

Harry gripped the bed covers more firmly as he sat on the edge, his feet dangling to the floor. He could feel Ginny Weasley's presence behind him, he could practically see her slender frame leaning into the doorway of his dark bedroom. He could see the hurt in her eyes as she called out his name and he didn't answer.

"Harry!" Ginny's voice broke. "Harry, why won't you talk to me?"

She allowed the sentence to linger in the air, toying with Harry's stamina to resist her.

"It's... nothing," Harry croaked, his voice barely louder than a whisper. "Nothing at all."

"It has got to be something. You've been _avoiding_ me for three weeks now and you know it. Now turn around a face me!"

"I can't."

Ginny let out a frustrated growl.

"Why can't you?" she nearly shrieked. "What is the problem? Is it because of Percy? Fred's death? The rest of us are sad, too, but you don't see us moping around all the time!"

Harry was now holding the bed sheets so tightly in his fist that his knuckles were turning white. He wanted to go comfort Ginny, and that was the problem... he couldn't associate himself with her, not after what happened last year. He couldn't forgive himself for what he did to her family. To her.

"You talk to Ron," Ginny accused, her voice wavering under the control she put into it, trying not to yell. "I see you joking, laughing, relieved to have all this over with. I see you with Hermione, and you open up to her. Why can't you do the same for me?" Her voice had risen to a bellow, despite her efforts to stop it.

Harry clenched his teeth. "IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE, GINNY!" he yelled, letting go of the bed covers. His palms were sweaty. "It's not that simple." He buried his face in his hands.

He could smell Ginny's hair as she walked closer to him, and he felt her weight as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"Then help me understand," she whispered. She tentatively reached her hand out and ran it through Harry's hair.

Harry's blood was boiling. He sprang up from the bed and raised up his hands, as if in surrender.

"CAN'T YOU SEE, GINNY? CAN'T YOU TELL WHY I'M AVOIDING YOU, WHY I CAN'T STAND TO FACE YOU?" He raked a hand through his already-messy hair. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I CAN'T LOOK YOU IN THE EYE? IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF YOUR FAMILY AND IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF THE BATTLE AND IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF YOUR AGE!"

Ginny's eyes were large, but they flashed with defiance. She stood up, too, and they were screaming at each other.

"DO YOU NOT COMPREHEND THAT SOMEONE MAY ACTALLY _CARE_ ABOUT YOU? I CARED ABOUT YOU A YEAR AGO AND I STILL CARE ABOUT YOU NOW!"

"IT'S REALLY HARD TO -" Harry stopped as Ginny's words ran through his mind. "What did you say?"

Ginny huffed angrily and folded her arms across her chest. "I said 'I cared about you a year ago and I still care about you now.' And that's true. I just can't deal with the empty promises anymore, Harry."

Harry's temper, which had cooled at the beginning of her words, flamed up again.

"Empty promises?" he demanded. "Do you think I had a choice? Do you think for one _second _that I would _choose_ to leave you behind? NO! I cared about you more than I have ever cared about anyone else before!"

"Then what are you doing avoiding me for? Why do you act as though you can't stand to see my face?"

Harry threw his hand up into the air. "GINNY CAN'T YOU SEE? GINNY, I LOVE YOU, OKAY? I love you." And then he sank to the floor and put his head between his knees.

Ginny just stood there in shock. Harry didn't know how she was feeling and he did not bother to look up to see her expression.

"Harry, I-" she stuttered to a stop. "Harry, I love you, too." She sat down on the floor next to Harry.

Gently, Ginny placed her fingers beneath Harry's chin and coaxed his eyes up to meet hers. His eyes were just too green for her to handle.

"Ginny," Harry said tentatively, as if unsure of what he was going to say, " do you mind if-if I ask you something?"

"Okay," said Ginny questioningly.

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

Ginny didn't bother to answer. She just smiled and pressed her lips up against his.

* * *

Many moments later, Harry smiled grimly.

"If I had eyes in the back of my head, I would tell you that you look good as you walk away," he said, looking down.

Harry expected Ginny to get to her feet and walk out the door, but instead, Ginny beamed at him. "Who said I was going to walk away?" she asked Harry playfully.

"Well, I-I just assumed.... that.... since.... er.... you know...."

Ginny silenced him with a kiss.

"Shh," she said against his lips. "Listen."

In the distance, a wolf howled into the night, long and low.

"Life is hard," Harry murmured.

"No," said Ginny, "that was the sound of hope."

She smiled once more. Harry drunk in the smile, kissing her forehead. "Hope," he said.

And things merely picked up from there.

* * *

**So? Did yall like it? Was it sweet enough, angsty enough? Tell me please!****  
****I love reviews like Hermione loves homework!**


End file.
